1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a broadband light source and an optical inspector having the same, and more particularly, to a broadband light source generating a broadband light by using a laser produced plasma (LPP) system and an optical inspector having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recent semiconductor devices tend to be stacked vertically to increase the degree of integration, various manufacturing defects internal to the devices, in addition to surface defects thereof, have increased. Thus, an optical inspecting system for inspecting the semiconductor devices needs inspection light having a wide wavelength range for inspecting various defects and a high intensity for reaching a sufficient depth within the devices.
A laser-produced plasma (LPP) system has been utilized as a light source for broadband light due to the simple control of the light intensity. The LPP light source has been applied to various light sources in semiconductor manufacturing processes such as photo lithography process as well as the optical inspection process.